The embodiments of the invention generally relate to methods of performing statistical static timing analysis of a network including a phase-locked loop and a feedback path comprising a set of delays.
Static timing analysis operates on a timing graph at whose nodes are computed arrival times and required arrival times and on whose edges are computed delays (other quantities, such as slews, are also computed).